


BAD Mitchell!!! rawwwww

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blood Kink, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	BAD Mitchell!!! rawwwww

From time to time the vampire mood gets me and this is megayummy *blush*[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/397682/397682_original.jpg)

wallpaper size 1024 x 768 http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/397682/397682_original.jpg


End file.
